


ring ring (why don't you give me a call?)

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, as always I'll add more tags as I go along, other members are bound to pop up too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: Chanyeol runs into his childhood neighbour on a mountain hike when he returns to his parent's town for a couple of weeks, and finds him way? More attractive? Than he last remembers him.Title from Abba's Ring Ring.





	ring ring (why don't you give me a call?)

**Author's Note:**

> ayo it's me, ya boi, back again with an unfinished fic! I'm not going to push myself into weekly updates because life is crazy hectic with 35+ hour work weeks and also attending classes but! I'm hoping to update regularly! >w<
> 
> this fic was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/780836143264731136) prompt!

Chanyeol crouches down in front a small bush, hands on his knees as he leans closer to inspect the green bug swaying lightly on one of the leaves. He tips his hat back to get a better look, slowly bringing his net up so he doesn't scare it off. He takes a deep breath in and whacks the net down over the bug as fast as he can, closing his eyes in a quick prayer that he actually caught it. He cracks open one eye slowly, and then the other to look in amazement at the praying mantis trapped beneath the mesh. He quickly uncaps his bug container and shuffles it carefully under the net until the bug is scooped in, and he manages to somehow get the lid on, yelping in victory.

 

He's just about to leave with his new bug to add to his tank when he hears a loud cry from behind him. Chanyeol spins around to see a boy, littler than he is, sitting on the ground looking as lost as Chanyeol feels.

"Uh, where's your mummy?" Chanyeol asks, holding his container tightly and looking up and down the trail. There are no adults in sight and Chanyeol feels his palms get sweaty.

The boy just cries harder and Chanyeol panics, placing his bug gently on the ground before crouching in front of the boy, hands on his knees.

"Hey, it's okay! Don't cry, it's loud. It'll scare the bugs away," Chanyeol says and motions with a finger to his lips. The boy keeps whimpering, staring up with tears in his eyes. "What's your name? Mine's Chanyeol."

"J-Jong-in," he manages out between hiccupping breaths and the other smiles at him.

"We're going to go find your mummy and daddy, okay? Do you know where they are?" Jongin shakes his head, lower lip wobbling and Chanyeol lets out his breath in a huff. "Okay, let's go back to base and wait there. My mummy will know what to do."

He stands up and helps Jongin to his feet, brushing off dead leaves and dirt before picking up his praying mantis. Chanyeol looks at Jongin, then at his bug, then back again as he holds it out for the other. "Can you hold him for me?"

Jongin peers through the plastic as he takes it in his hands, eyes wide as he watches the insect sway back and forth gently. "W-what is it?" he asks, sniffling.

"A praying mantis," Chanyeol says as he picks up his net again and holds his free hand out for Jongin to take. "Be careful with him though okay?"

Jongin nods vigorously, tucking the container snugly into his side before taking Chanyeol's hand as   they make their way back down to the start of the trail. Chanyeol keeps looking around, trying to spot bugs nestled in plants and then watching the birds fly above him when his searching becomes fruitless. After ages of walking and having to constantly convince Jongin not to stop and nap they make it to the base of the mountain, where a small area has been cleared and a bench set up. Chanyeol's family are standing next to it, talking to a lady Chanyeol has never seen before. They don't notice them approaching but Jongin hides behind him the closer they get.

"Hey ma," Chanyeol calls out and said woman's head snaps up, her usual bright smile not present when she looks at him. "I found Jongin up along the trail and -"

"Jongin!" the other lady screeches and Jongin hides behind Chanyeol fully, his hand grasping at the back of his shirt. "Why would you run off like that! You scared me to death! Your father is out there looking for you now!"

Jongin bursts into tears and Chanyeol brings his arm around to try and comfort him. Even Chanyeol is scared of the scary lady. The lady rushes over and pulls Jongin from the latter's loose hold and hugs him tight, Chanyeol's bug container squished between them.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell. I was scared I lost you," she says in a softer voice, smoothing Jongin's hair away from his eyes.

"I'll call your husband," Chanyeol's father says and Chanyeol wanders over to his mum, exhaustion suddenly overwhelming his entire body.

His mother scoops him up and he snuggles into her neck, closing his eyes at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. "You did a good job bringing Jongin back here Channie," she murmurs to him.

"Can I have my praying mantis back though?" Chanyeol gets out before yawning and his mother laughs.

"If we don't get him now we can get it when we're home okay? They only live a few houses down from us."

Another yawn. "Hmm, okay."

 

 ♪

 

 

Chanyeol adjusts his backpack, pushing it away so the breeze can cool the sweat building between his shoulderblades. The air is humid, and it feels like he has a film of sweat coating his skin, despite the faint breeze that manages to blow through from time to time. He checks his watch, taking a swig of water from his bottle and placing it back in the side pocket of his bag, before resuming his hike. It's one of the harder trails and Chanyeol is trying to beat his personal best on this one. The sign at the base says it takes roughly two hours to make it to the top and he's made it in an hour and a half before, but he wants to at least take ten minutes off his time so he's only stopping when he's starting to feel the heat a bit too much or when he needs a drink.

There’re people who are running back down the trail, focused on their path ahead and Chanyeol makes sure to give them as much space as possible when they pass him. He thinks it's crazy anyone would try to run the whole way up and then back down, but people are more committed to their fitness than he is. He's really only on this trail because it leads to the very top of the mountain and the views are breathtaking; if they weren't he'd be on the beginner's track taking it nice and easy.

He's nearing the end of the track and he pauses, breathing a little harder after the last two hundred metres since his last break. There's a section where it's practically climbing up boulders and it's his least favourite part of the hike, because his arms always feel weak when he pulls himself up. The ground levels out after it and Chanyeol stands there, panting as he checks his watch. It's been an hour and if he pushes himself now he'll be able to get to the peak in ten minutes.

The thought has him moving again with purpose, stomping his way through the narrowing path until it's only able to fit one person comfortably. Chanyeol's legs are protesting the excessive movement, his chest feels stuffy and he's panting more harshly, but he presses on regardless, his only thought of beating his record on his mind. It seems endless, the same worn path in front of him, until it widens and he looks up at the forty or so metres in front of him, the sharp incline to get to the absolute peak and he fastens his pace, pain forgotten in his excitement.

He climbs the last part as fast as he can, taking in a deep breath before he stops the timer on his watch. One hour and thirteen minutes. Chanyeol lets out a breathless laugh, swinging his backpack around and off his shoulders so he can get his phone out, snapping a photo of his time and sending it to his sister and Minseok with a bunch of exclamation points in his caption. His best friend replies within a minute, a close up of his eyes wide and "you're fucking crazy. well done!" captioned on top of his raised brows. Chanyeol laughs and locks the phone, a deep breath in and out as he takes in his surroundings.

The other mountains cut sharp outlines into the horizon, the sun falling behind them and throwing their large shadows across the forestry below. The sky is a brilliant hue of blues, few clouds scattered around, and Chanyeol doesn't think he'll ever see such a beautiful sight anywhere else. It's such a surreal feeling standing at the top of the formation, the other mountains just as large and formidable and yet Chanyeol feels as though they are nothing, that he's on top of the world with the sun's last rays kissing his face before it recedes completely out of view. He ends up sitting on one of the rocks that jut out over the face, dangling his legs over the edge and loving the adrenaline that rushes through his veins. It's cooler at the top and he sighs contently whilst watching the trees below sway in the mild breeze.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The voice beside Chanyeol startles him so violently and he grips the boulder he's sitting on to steady himself, heart leaping into his throat. He whips his head around to look at the stranger and almost gasps out loud.

The guy eases himself onto the adjacent rock and smiles at Chanyeol for a second before he looks out at the landscape. _He's gorgeous_ , Chanyeol's mind keeps screaming. The straight slope of his nose, his gentle cheekbones, small amounts of his hair that splits unevenly across his forehead matted down with sweat and the rest moving when the breeze picks up again. Chanyeol literally can't help himself when his eyes wander down, taking in well-toned biceps that flex as the guy brings his leg up and wraps his arm around it to keep it in place, strong thighs in fitted workout leggings.

Chanyeol takes it back. This is by far the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

He clears his throat, shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts. He's not some sick perv!

"Yeah, it's my favourite place," Chanyeol eventually answers and the guy looks back at him again and gives him a sweet close-mouthed smile. He can't place it but he swears he's seen this guy before, and Chanyeol adjusts his glasses as he tries to subtly figure out why he looks so familiar.

"Do you go on this trail often?" the stranger asks, glancing over and Chanyeol quickly flicks his gaze back to the mountains that are getting harder to see the longer they stay.

The question pulls his lips into a smile though, and his fingers push his glasses up the bridge of his nose again, more so out of habit than anything else. "I used to hike it every weekend for years."

A shift in his peripheral vision, the stranger dropping his leg to let it hang off the edge, and he swings his legs back and forth as he leans forward on his arms. "What made you stop?"

"I moved away for university," Chanyeol answers, smiling as he looks back. Even in the dimming light the other looks unbelievably good-looking, his eyes sparkling as they roam over Chanyeol's face. It stirs something in his chest, something he has never felt so strongly, and he doesn't know how to tamp it down. He still looks like someone he's met before, and Chanyeol can't shake it, nor can he place where he's seen him.

"What are you studying?" snaps him out from his thoughts and he feels his cheeks redden.

"I was studying visual fine arts, got to the last year and..." he trails off as he shrugs. "I don't know, it wasn't what I was expecting. Too much theory and -"

Chanyeol cuts himself off, blushing further. Why is he telling this to a goddamn stranger? Or at least someone he doesn't know personally? How weak he must seem to the other man, who is frowning cutely at Chanyeol's silence, that he quit in his last year of university because it was too hard. But he remembers how lost he felt, how when it was time to provide a thesis he still had a blank document and a head stuffed with cotton every time he tried to think of what his course wanted from him.

"You quit?" the other asks softly, without judgement, just curiosity.

"Deferred," he corrects. "But I got a job at an art gallery and I get to showcase some of my work there so...it sort of worked out in the end. I don't really care to finish the course."

"Well if it wasn't making you happy," stranger says and the other is so surprised how there's empathy there, and a seriousness that startles Chanyeol in its intensity. "Why bother finishing it if it wasn't what you wanted?"

"Exactly," he breathes out, glad someone finally understands. Minseok would listen to him and say he understood, but Chanyeol felt he never really did- he finished his nursing degree with ease, at the top of his class. How could he possibly get what Chanyeol meant? "My parents didn't approve for ages, but I think they resigned themselves after I got my job."

"I know that feeling," he says. "I went straight into work after finishing high school," the man brings his leg back up and drapes his arm over it and damn, Chanyeol is infatuated. He's not even _doing_ anything and he's got Chanyeol's whole attention. "I knew that it wouldn't help me anyway."

Chanyeol smiles, nodding his understanding, and realizes with a start how dark it has gotten, pale light from the low moon washing the slopes in deep blue hues. He lets out a sigh, knowing he's going to be berated by his mother for not telling her that he'd be late- like he's fourteen all over again, staying too late at Minseok's house and being grounded as soon as he opens the door. Chanyeol shifts to stand and the stranger does too, and the former seriously needs to stop staring or he might drool. Stranger's form is well-toned, clearly from a long time of working out, and Chanyeol's eyes roam over the tight ass that the moonlight outlines clearly for him.

Quickly coughing and picking up his backpack because jesus christ, he cannot keep it in his pants, he unzips the main compartment to calm himself down and to stop looking at how fit attractive guy is. He brings out a flashlight that he hasn't used in a while and presses down on the button at the end, thanking his lucky stars the torch flickers on.

"You wanna walk down together?" Chanyeol asks, startling the other who was looking at his phone. He locks it and looks up, and Chanyeol can see his smile perfectly.

"Yes please," he laughs. "I didn't bring a torch or anything with me."

Chanyeol shakes his head slightly as they start making their descent. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't think I'd stay this long." Chanyeol glances back at how bashful he sounds and he can't be sure, but he swears stranger is blushing now. Maybe that thought, and the darkness that cocoons them bolsters his courage.

"Didn't think I'd be so fascinating to sit next to?" he teases, taking it slow as he makes sure not to trip on the rocky ground.

"Didn't think I would stop at the top at all," the other answers, and it leaves a strange feeling to settle in Chanyeol's chest. He sat next to him...because of him?

They help each other make their way down the steeper sections of the trail, falling into a comfortable silence as they work together to get back without any injuries. Chanyeol holds the flashlight in one hand and holds stranger's own in his other hand, illuminating the path ahead of them so he can make his way down through the boulders safely. And then passes the light down to stranger, taking his hand when he offers it and makes his way slowly, watching his own feet the whole time.

When the sign for the start of the trail comes into view Chanyeol is sort of exhausted, and hungry. His stomach gurgles as soon as the thought of food comes to his mind and the other laughs softly beside him, Chanyeol blushing furiously. He keeps thinking over and over in his head that maybe he could ask hot guy to dinner, keep talking like they did on top of the mountain, but then what if he doesn't want to? What if he has plans? That seems a little unlikely seeing as how long he stayed to talk to Chanyeol. But -

"Well this has been really fun," stranger says as he continues walking past Chanyeol's car. Wait when did they get here? The other swings around to face him after Chanyeol fishes his keys out of his bag, his hands resting on his hips, and Chanyeol is just so sure he's never seen anyone more attractive than this guy; the way his muscular thighs strain against his leggings, his deep brown hair that falls into his eyes, his gorgeous smile. Chanyeol feels like such a creep.

"It has," he agrees, his voice slightly hoarse. He's surprised he has enough brainpower to say, "Thanks for keeping me company."

The other just smiles again, showing more teeth than before and Chanyeol's legs are going to give out. "I think I imposed, but you're welcome nonetheless."

It has Chanyeol laughing and just as the guy starts walking away he calls out. "Oh! I didn't catch your name!"

Hot, gorgeous, sweet, smiley angel turns back around and steals Chanyeol's breath away.

"Jongin."

The name pulls at his memories, just like Jongin's eyes do, like they've met briefly before. Chanyeol cocks his head as he thinks, tries to bring the memory to the forefront of his mind because he's _sure_ , so sure he's seen him before. But it couldn't have been at university. Maybe at the gallery?

Jongin shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "I didn't catch yours?" he asks, like he's trying to imitate Chanyeol's tone, and Chanyeol realises he's just been staring at Jongin for a solid thirty seconds.

"Oh! Uh Chanyeol," he blurts out.

"Well _Uh Chanyeol_ I guess I'll see you around," he says with a wave of his hand. "Maybe I'll catch you on the trail again."

Chanyeol flails a little, not wanting the other to leave without seeing him again. "Wait!" he calls out and Jongin stops and looks back, eyebrow raised. "Can- can I have your number?"

Wait. That wasn't smooth at all. But Jongin's beaming at him, sauntering back up in those _stupid_ leggings and holding his hand out expectantly. It takes Chanyeol a few seconds before he understands that he's waiting for him to hand over his phone and he does so quickly, clearly embarrassed. Jongin's thumbs tap the screen rapidly, and for a little longer than Chanyeol expects a phone number to be entered in, and he's about to ask if Jongin is snooping on his phone when the latter's own phone chimes and he fishes it out of the hidden pocket of his pants, handing Chanyeol's back as he opens his own.

Chanyeol sees a message sent to _kimkaaaaaa_ full of dog emojis and exclamation marks and his phone buzzes lightly when a message comes in with smiling emojis with haloes and Chanyeol snorts, locking it and pocketing his phone before looking up at Jongin again. He's smirking and Chanyeol's stomach flips. _Oh no_.

"Well text me?" Jongin asks as he walks backwards towards his car, dropping his eyelids and biting his lip and Chanyeol can only nod dumbly. "Tonight?"

"Sure," he rasps out and Jongin grins again, appraising him up and down slowly as he sucks his lower lip into his mouth. It releases with an audible _pop_ and Chanyeol feels like his head is spinning.

"Talk to you later," Jongin says, his voice pitched lower, and then he's unlocking his car and sliding in, and it jolts Chanyeol into getting into his own car, breathing harshly. He starts his car, acutely aware of how loud the engine shrieks compared to Jongin's much newer car, and follows the latter out onto the road, the unhelpful voice in the back of his head reminding him that he is indeed following him onto the highway. He can't help but focus on the sleek white car as it maneuvers between the lanes, almost out of view until Chanyeol turns off at his exit and sees Jongin's car ahead.

And sees him again as he turns into his parents' estate. Chanyeol chuckles, slightly incredulous at the fact that Jongin is turning into his parents' street, stopping a couple of houses down from where the former kills his engine. He steps out and the night is quiet enough that his car door shutting travels through the still air. He can see Jongin jump and spin around, his eyes wide as they land on him, and then they widen even more.

"Chanyeol?" he calls out and the other waves his hand dumbly in response. Jongin's indicator lights flash when he locks his car and makes his way over, frowning. Chanyeol thinks it the cutest fucking thing he's ever seen. The former has to look up at him when he asks, "Um, are you following me?"

Chanyeol chokes on the air he sucks in. "What? No!" he says, hand over his heart. Jongin's mouth twists and he narrows his eyes, clearly disbelieving. "Really. My parents live here."

He gestures at the house before them and Jongin's eyebrows shoot up, pointing at the house two doors down. "My parents live there."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kim?" Chanyeol asks and Jongin nods.

It all clicks into place in a split second and Chanyeol can see the moment Jongin realises it too; his mouth drops open comically, looking between Chanyeol's parent's house and then back at him a few times before his face settles into a smirk.

"You're Neighbour Chanyeol?" he says, sounding more cocky as he gives Chanyeol yet another once-over, like he's seeing him in a new light.

"You're Neighbour Jongin?" Chanyeol parrots, feeling a similar smile creep onto his face as he looks at Jongin, remembering vague memories

"You grew up...a lot more attractive than you were when you were a teen," Jongin says approvingly, folding his arms over his chest as he smiles, eyes glinting like he wants to eat Chanyeol whole.

"You say that like you saw me in my teens," Chanyeol retorts, but his face is warm from the other's words.

"I saw you here and there," he shrugs. "All gangly and awkward hair lengths."

Chanyeol scoffs. "I very distinctly remember you snotting on my face when I was like nine so, I don't think you can talk shit about me going through puberty."

Jongin bites his lip to keep from smiling too widely. "Fair enough," he eventually says. "I can't believe this is how we meet after so many years."

"I know," Chanyeol says, smiling. "Who would've thought little baby Jongin would end up looking this attractive."

It sounded like a confident line in his head, but his execution came out nervous and wobbly, but Jongin laughs, his mouth wide and his eyes bright even in the dim wash of the streetlight. The latter sways on the spot before moving back towards his own parent’s house. “Well it was nice re-meeting you Chanyeol,” he says warmly. “You still going to text me tonight?”

“Yeah,” he says, staring with a dumb grin on his face. “Have fun with your parents.”

“Oh always,” Jongin says, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. He swivels around just as he says, “Good night for now Chanyeol.”

“Goodnight,” he calls back, keeping his eyes on the pavement before him instead of looking back over to his gorgeous handsome childhood neighbour.

He shakes his head of all lingering thoughts of Jongin, barely sliding the key into the lock before the door opens, revealing his mother on the other side looking slightly winded, her hair falling out of its usually perfect styling.

“Hey ma,” he says fondly, kissing her on the cheek before pulling his keys out of the lock. “Beat me to the door. Were you standing there the whole time?”

“No,” she says with a huff, moving aside to let him in and close the door after him. “You hungry? I’ve just finished making some dinner.”

“Ma,” he sighs out though he is smiling. “It’s after nine. Please tell me you did not just make food for me.”

“No,” she says and Chanyeol squints. “I made food for both of us.”

Chanyeol just sighs again, shaking his head before kissing the side of his mother’s head once more, thanking her and telling her it’s totally unnecessary to both cook for him and wait for him if he’s out late. The food smells delicious though, and Chanyeol’s stomach gurgles as soon as he enters the kitchen.

“And not feed my favourite son? What kind of mother would I be?’ she says, scoffing as she tries to move around Chanyeol into the kitchen.

“I’m your only son, now go sit down. I can at least serve it.”

He’s not as good as his mother in managing to plate dishes prettily, but he at least gets it all on the table without dropping or spilling anything and he counts that as a success. His mother sits at the head of the table and Chanyeol sits to her left, pouring her a glass of water and waiting for her to take what she wants first before he digs in, picking up the ladle and pouring some of the broth into his own bowl.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had this,” he says, inhaling deeply. He’s too busy most of the time so he mostly sticks to the basics or frozen meals, so facing what is practically a banquet of traditional Korean dishes is making his stomach go wild.

“You’ve been taking care of yourself?” she asks, and he meets her concerned gaze as he spoons the broth into his mouth. “I worry about you sometimes.”

“Ma I’m fine, just working a lot,” he says, shrugging. “You don’t ask Yoora this do you?”

His mother just shakes her head, shoving a piece of candied sweet potato into her mouth in lieu of answering. Chanyeol doesn’t press her for an answer; doesn’t want to start another argument when he’s only been back home for two days.

 

“This is great, thank you ma,” he says a few beats later, having tried one of everything, and she practically beams back at him, reaching over to pat his cheek gently.

“Anytime baby,” she says. “Plus, you’re all skin and bones now! This’ll get you fattened up again in no time.”

Chanyeol snorts a laugh, feeling warm as his mother grins cheekily, focusing again on his meal. He scoffs it down quickly, feeling his mother’s approving gaze on him almost the whole time, and he leans back in his chair once he’s polished off all of the bowls, groaning as he rubs his belly.

“Oh god, I ate too much,” he says, closing his eyes. He should’ve changed into some looser pants.

“Your cheeks already look chubbier,” his mother says, leaning over to pinch his skin playfully. “You should go have a shower. I’ll clean up.”

“No I can –”

She cuts him off with a few clicks of her tongue. “ _No_ , you are going to have a shower and finish unpacking your bag. I’ve got this.”

“But –”

The look she sends Chanyeol is enough for him to shut up and nod, at least getting the small victory of taking his dishes to the sink and rinsing them before she whacks him between his shoulders, pushes him out of the kitchen with another glare.

He quickly beelines for his room, still curling his lip at how it is _exactly_ the same as he left it – posters peeling off the walls, his collection of artworks and portfolios that he couldn’t or didn’t want to bring with him, even the Star Wars sheets he left on his bed. His mother said that she washed them before he arrived though. He rummages through his bag until he finds his pyjamas and makes for the bathroom, quickly stripping out of his clothes and stepping into the shower.

Not wanting to take too long and use too much of the hot water he rinses his body with soap his mother had bought for him before he arrived, and runs some shampoo and conditioner through his sweaty strands until he feels clean and fresh. When he walks out into the living room to say good night to his mother, because honestly he’s exhausted, he finds his mother already fast asleep on the couch and he sighs fondly, turning the television off and gently shaking her awake.

“You should go to bed ma,” he says softly and she nods, groaning as she eases herself up with Chanyeol’s help.

She’s half-asleep as she shuffles into her room and Chanyeol helps her under the blankets, and he kisses her on the forehead as she mumbles her thanks. She’s snoring by the time he closes the door.

Exhaustion hits him full force as soon as he sits down on his bed and he groans, feeling the strain in his muscles that he had easily ignored before. Chanyeol lays down on his bed, scooping up his phone from his nightstand and sees he has a text from Jongin and excitement flutters wildly in his stomach as he opens it up.

 

 _Well you didn’t message me first so I guess I’ll bite the bullet and text you instead. Maybe if you’re free tomorrow we can go for coffee? Have a good sleep_.

 

Chanyeol can’t stop the smile blooming as he replies with a quick ‘ _had a late dinner with my mum. but definitely! Hope 10 is good for you! Have a great sleep too Jongin. :)_ ’.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the hiking scene is based off my trips to the glasshouse mountains, specifically mt ngungun bc it’s easy as ahahahaha  
> let me know if you're liking it so far! ❤️


End file.
